


Blake and the Exciting Life of Yang Xiao Long

by SylpheedDashstep



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylpheedDashstep/pseuds/SylpheedDashstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short little things I wanted to write because why not. Will add characters to the tags as they come but will mainly be focused on Blake and Yang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake and the Bike

“Okay, look, Yang, we need to have a serious talk,” Blake began as she stormed into the room.

Oh god, what had you broken this time? You mentally ran through the list of things you had broken through the past week: there was the fridge, the oven, that ceiling tile in the bathroom, all those potshots you took at that one wall near the-

“Hey, Yang, are you even paying attention to me,” she asked, snapping her fingers in your face.

“Uhh, yeah, duh, of course I am, pshh, me not listening? Nahhh, that's crazy,” you sputter out, watching as Blake struggles not to blow up at you. Maybe a pun would help the situation. “You know, I was only kitten about that whole broken fridge thing.”

“Wait, what? Broken...ugh, why do I put up with you,” she mutters.

“Because I have the best ear scratches within 100 miles,” you respond, making a scratching motion in the air.

She gives a small sigh and straightens up. “Okay, Yang, look. It's me or the bike.”

“Uhh,” your brain goes blank.

“...w-wait. Yang Xiao Long, did you just…”

“Uhh, no of course not kitten,” you begin, slowly getting up from your bed and moving for the door slowly. Fast movement will only agitate an angry Blake.

“YANG XIAO LONG YOU STOP RIGHT THIS SECOND. DID YOU JUST HESITATE ON CHOOSING BETWEEN ME AND A BIKE?”

Oh god she's screaming, you agitated the Blake. You take off in a run but you never stood a chance of escaping. The door is closed before you reach it and you can see the fire in Blake’s eyes.

“Blake, kitten, I'm sorry, but-” you start, but are cut off by Blake.

“BUT? BUT WHAT? IT’S A BIKE.”

Your brain slows down as the fear begins to take over and you search for an exit rather than answer her. Your eyes land on the window and you take off for it, hearing the feral growl of and angry, but cute, Blake behind you as you leap to safety.

And promptly fall two floors without raising your aura. You land yourself stuck in the infirmary for a solid two weeks, confined to your little cot where you sit and listen as Blake lectures you on and on about how you shouldn't do such rash things. This calls for a pun.

“Hey Blake. I guess I learned not to rub you the wrong way.”

Blake didn't visit you the next day. Or the day after that.


	2. Blake and the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake refuses to go to the beach.

"Blake we're going to the beach."

You don't know why you thought that would be a good announcement to make. As soon as those words left your lips Blake dissapeared from her bed and you released a sigh. You slowly trudged your way to her usual hiding place, bending down and lifting the blanket hanging from your bed, spotting a pair of amber eyes glaring back at you.

"Blaaaaaaake," you whine, "please, I wanna go to the beach."

"You can go by yourself," she replied, refusing to come out.

"But Blaaaaaaaaaake."

She gave a sigh and said, "Fine, but I-woah!"

As she had begun crawling out you had grabbed her and flung her over your shoulder, taking off out of the room with a defeated Blake flopping against you.

>>

"Blake, kitten, I'm sorry," you say as you look at a very wet and very miserable Blake.

"You're sorry," she asks, giving you a glare. "Yang, we're on a raft in the middle of the ocean."

"I brought sandwiches," you reply weakly, opening the basket you brought with you, spilling out saltwater and soggy sandwiches.

"Right. Well if you excuse me I'm going to sleep on my side of the raft," Blake states, curling up with her back to you.

"At least we're bound to find good tuna out here," you say.

"If you speak another word I'm kicking you off this raft and I'm not turning back for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna earn 100+ views within 12 hours and I find that rediculous. It took like a week for my LiS story to get that. Why is this fandom so bigggg. If anyone has any prompts for a chapter feel free to put it in the comments, it'd honestly help chapters come out faster without me having to think of them.


	3. Blake and the Laser Pointer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang finds a laser pointer

It started as something simple, just a tiny key chain laser you found lying on the ground. It was so small, so innocent. And of course you had to find a way to break that innocence. What better way than to use it to screw around with your girlfriend.

It started out in your room, Blake would be sitting on the bed you two now shared and you would take out the laser and shine it on her book. Her ears perked up and her eyes narrowed as she batted at it and it took all you had not to laugh out loud. Then it moved out of the room and suddenly in the middle of Blake's walk somewhere it would be there, taunting her.

In the classroom you made it to where she almost couldn't work, distracting her to the point where the teacher would call her ou on fooling around. You were a bad girlfriend in all honesty.

One day you noticed she wasn't reacting, the laser resting right im front of her on the paper she was working on. You gave the laser a little wiggle, watching as she blankly stared at the paper. You frowned and then froze as you felt a presence behind you.

Turning around slowly you revealed a very angry Blake standing there. She held her hand out without a word and you weakly placed the laser in her hand. Her hand closed around it and you heard a crack. She leaned down and kissed your cheek before moving back to her desk and replacing the shadow Blake, continuing her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stupid little idea, had it in my had for a bit. I dunno about these daily updates, but for at least the next week there'll be an update almost daily, no matter how short


	4. Blake and the Infinite Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I needed a slightly longer and more serious chapter. Takes place before Yang and Blake get together.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Your words startled Blake, who had been sitting on her bed just staring at the wall. She looked at you, hanging upside down from your bunk, your blonde hair cascading down and blocking the view of anything behind you.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. It was obvious she was lying and you called her out on it. "It's just...you guys took me being a fauness in stride."

"Why wouldn't we," you asked, "Velvet is a fauness and she's our friend."

"I dunno, maybe because I was lying to all of you," she responded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rather than saying anything else you flipped off of your bunk and settled yourself next to her. She leaned away from you but you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her close, ignoring her protests. After a few moments she stopped fighting and leaned back into you.

"You don't mind that I lied to all of you," she asked, sounding miserable.

"I know that I don't mind it one bit. You had reasons and I may not know all of them but I respect them," you replied. "But...I can't speak for Ruby and Weiss."

"Thanks for being honest," she mumbled, leaning further into you.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for."

She moved to lay down after a few minutes and you started to climb off the bed, stopping as you felt her tug on your sleeve. She gave you a pathetic look and you reversed your motions, laying down in the bed beside her and wrapping your arms around her. She buried her face in your neck and curled close, causing your heart to almost burst from how cute she was.

"Hey, really dumb question," you begin, "do you purr?"

"Yang shut it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my internet shitting out on me is a good enough excuse for not posting a chapter for four days, right? Not really but whatever, it's what I'm going with.


	5. Blake and the Struggle of Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds homework rough, Yang tries to "help."

You burst into your room with a wide smile, opening your arms wide and shouting out, "Blaaaaaa-"

"Shhhh."

A glare from your girlfriend and a shush from her is enough for you to immediately shut up. You silently stalk your way to your bed and crawl up onto it, settling yourself behind her and grimacing at the trig work in her lap.

"Why does a huntress need trig," you begin, "all I need as a huntress are Ember and Cecelia."

"What if you're trying to figure put how big a Grimm is to report it to your team," Blake replied

"Well you'll get to see how big it is when I drag it's body back to you!"

"Grimm decintegrate."

"Oh, right."

Blake just sighed and hunched down over her work, sighing as she began writing again. Rather than replying you leaned against her and settled your hand on her stomach, scratching lightly. A smug grin grew on your face as you began to think of ways to screw with Blake.

Your hand moved maybe a centimeter south before Blake said, "Yang if you keep going you're not going to have an arm anymore."

"Oh, kitty likes to play rough," you joked.

"No, kitty needs to do homework and if you keep going the way you are kitty is gonna rip your arm off," Blake replied, turning her attention from you back to her work. You were suddenly a lot less horny. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," you sighed, laying your head against her back. Sometimes you wondered why you tried.

"If you can wait an hour you'll get an extra special treat," she teased. Oh yeah, that's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first slightly sexual scene in here, and I can promise it won't be the last. I'm pretty sure this isn't going to go full on explicit but who knows, random chapter of the day may say otherwise.
> 
> Edit 2/19/16: So I'm dead tired and I'm hardly paying attention in class so no update today. I guess I'll also make it a rule that I don't update Saturday and Sunday. I guess that's about it for updates.


	6. Yang and the Everfailing Gogurt Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds Gogurt.

You give a sigh as you reach your room, opening the door and trudging past the empty beds to the mini fridge that's been in your room the whole time. You open it and your eyes lock onto a big box of Spongebob Gogurt tubes. You quickly rip it open and pull three out, launching yourself onto your bed and opening one. You would not touch yogurt if it came in a cup but you could slam some Gogurt down your throat no problem. In the middle of emptying the tube you pause as you notice some text on the side.

"What is Plankton's grandma's favorite pudding," you read aloud to yourself.

You pause as you try to think of an answer to the joke, giving up fairly quickly and emptying the tube to see the answer.

"Chocolate."

You pause. Was that supposed to be funny? Was that a joke? Did you miss something? You pick up another.

"Why did Glove World shut down? Because they were short handed," you automatically shout out, opening it and emptying the tube into your mouth to see what you knew the answer was.

>>

"And then I was like, 'Penny, you can tell me what's wrong,' and she said-" Ruby was saying as she walked into the room, stopping abruptly and causing Weiss to bump into her. "Yang...what happened..."

Ruby trailed off and Weiss pushed past her.

"Yang what happened to the fridge...and the wall," Weiss asked.

"It didn't say they were shorthanded," was all you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my girlfriend told me she thought there were jokes on these Gogurt tubes, but it was just trivia and I had to.


	7. Blake and the Beach (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang find an island.

"Hey Blake."

"What?"

"Does the ocean have mirages?"

"Yang, you realize how dumb that question is right? It's all in your head, it doesn't matter where you are."

"Right. So there isn't an island over there?"

Blake turned her head to you, looking out across the ocean and pausing as her eyes landed on the tiny expanse of green on the horizon, no more than a dot in the distance. She stood up, crouching under the blanket that you had hung up to cover you from the shade, and made her way over to you, staring out at the island.

"Yang, get the oar," she said, her tail twitching in excitement.

You reached over and picked up the "oar," nothing more than some fish bones wrapped in your jacket, and began paddling over to the island. You were saved.

>>

After a good hour of paddling you reached the island, the two of you leaping off the raft and running onto the beach. Where both of you began wobbling and teetering. You barely managed to not throw up and you sat heavily on the sand, watching as the raft washed up on the shore. You began to drift off and you were faintly aware of Blake talking to you, but you were too far gone and by the time you fell back onto the sand you were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue on with this because why not. There might be more parts at a later date. Again, there's no real director this is going, it's just a bunch of little mini stories. Sorry it's so short but again, I'm not planning any of this out, I'm just posting as I write.


	8. Blake and the Accountant that Replaced Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang becomes an accountant.

"Blake if you buy that I have to credit six dollars from your petty cash account, leaving you with thirty-four dollars and fifty-six cents," You rattle off as Blake picks up a chocolate muffin.

Blake gives a sigh and looks at you with pleading eyes, "Can I please have my Yang back?"

"I dunno, it depends," you say, feeling your heart almost give out from how adorable she is.

"On what," she almost whines.

"How much do you miss me," you ask, trying to remain professional.

"Yang, I was a mess last night without you there for me," she said, leveling her gaze at you.

"Is this the part where I get makeup sex," you ask hopefully.

"I dunno, it depends," Blake said with a smirk. She knew she already had you beat.

"Yeah," you reply, your vouce cracking slightly.

She leaned up and whispered into your ear, causing your face to heat up as she whispered to you. After a few moments you slung Blake over your shoulder, running past the cashier and grabbing a wad of bills out of your pocket, throwing them at him as you passed by. It didn't take you very long to get back to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard that most couples argue over cash, and I ran with that idea.


	9. Ruby and the Omnipresent Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sees all.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss practically shouted as she trudged into the dorm room.

"Ahh, I didn't do it, Yang, Blake, someone, help," Ruby began yelling as she clambered across the room to hide behind you and Blake.

Weiss leveled her gaze and you and your heart froze. "I suggest you two move unless you wish to suffer with her," Weiss stated calmly. It didn't take you or Blake long to move. "Now, Ruby, do you wish to explain to me why I found this buried outside our dorm."

From seemingly nowhere Weiss pulled a duffel bag from out of nowhere, letting it fall onto the bed. From inside it came a bunch of rattling and Ruby's eyes dialated in fear. You hesitantly reached over and unzipped it, cans spilling out onto your bed. It was an energy drink of some sort and Blake wrinkled up her nose.

"I can smell the chemicals coming off that thing," she said.

"How did you even afford all of these," you asked.

"Well, Weiss sent me out to get my baby repaired and on the way I may have made a small pit stop," she said as innocently as possible.

"Ruby come with me," Weiss said, turning and walking towards the door.

"I love you," Ruby said pathetically. It was a lame attempt at saving her hide but you'd tried it before.

"I love you too. Now come," Weiss replied. Too bad it'd never worked for you. "And grab the bag, we're putting those where they belong."

Ruby silently grabbed the bag and zipped it up, walking with her head hung to the door. After the door was safely closed behind them Blake gave a snort.

"What," you ask.

"If they wanted to fuck that badly they could have just asled us to leave," she replied.

Your brain stopped processing for a second as you comprehend what she was saying, your jaw dropping as you come to terms with what just happened.

"So wait, you mean that wasn't...she...I-"

"Yes," she interrupts you, "I could smell Weiss the entire time." Again your brain pauses. You open your mouth to say something but Blake silences you with a kiss. "Shut up already, we have the next hour alone."

You didn't stop to register that message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to throw in some White Rose because why not.
> 
> Edit 2/26/16: So no update today because I haven't had a chance to write all day, sorry.


	10. Yang and the Gas Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang busts a gas line.

"Yang, what did you do," Blake shouts out as she comes up to you.

"I didn't do anything," you argue. "All I did was make some pancakes."

"Right, just pancakes," she said, turning her eyes to the school.

You followed her gaze and watched as a fire continued to consume the school, smoke billowing out from a hole where the kitchen used to be.

"Hey, at least I'm alright," you mutter.

"And I'm happy about that," she begins, "but you blew our school up on the one day Glynda wasn't here."

"I'm pretty sure that's the only reason I was in the kitchen to begin with."

"Right, of course."

You both stand together watching as various hunters and huntresses try to put out the gas fire, none of them nearly as effective as Glynda could have done it.

"Well I mean there isn't exactly anything we can do at this point," you say as you sit on the grass.

Blake gives a sigh and lowers herself down beside you, wrapping her hand in yours.

"I really am glad you're okay," she says, giving you a kiss on your cheek.

You turn your head and plant a kiss on her lips, struggling not to laugh at the blush on her cheeks.

"You know, I hear that a fireside lunch is quite romantic," you say with a smile.

Blake gives a groan and leans into you, resting her head against your chest. "Shut up Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a gas leak in my school this morning and now I'm sitting in first block dying from asthma because why would you send your students home when the school smells like gas?


	11. Blake and the Beach (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's struggle with the beach continues.

You wake up to the sound of a fire crackling and a blazing heat over to your right. You slowly open your eyes and turn over towards the fire, noticing quickly that you were alone in the night. You looked around for Blake, taking note of the raft that had been dismantled and set up as a small shelter and a set of footprints leading off into the forest. Blake could handle herself, you assured yourself as you sat in front of the fire. Sure enough Blake appeared from the forest soon enough carrying the blanket as a sack bulging with what you assumed were coconuts.

You were too exhausted to even attempt making a joke about milk and cats, something about her finding coconuts formed in your head but didn't make it past your lips. Instead you opted for a weakly spoken thanks that she didn't really reply to, the twitching of her ears the only indication she'd heard you. She tossed you a coconut and you gaze her a quizzical look. She pulled another one out and made a knocking motion on it.

You nodded your head and squeezed the top of it and cracking it before tossing it to Blake so she could drink the leaking milk as she tossed another at you to break. You two could do this, you could make it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that the date doesn't automatically correct itself to today's date so the entire time this hasn't been appearing as recently updated. Oh well, it's fixed now. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write feel free to drop it below and I'll get to it eventually.


	12. Yang and the Tearable Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds a piece of paper with puns on it.

You could smell the puns. The waft of a shitty joke rolling down the hallway towards you and leading you on your expedition. You round the corner and stop as you spot a paper taped to the wall, the bottom half segmented with strips torn off. As you get closer you become able to read it, the words "Tearable Puns" typed out in comic sans across the top half. Along the bottom half were various sayings. All of them were shitty puns of your caliber. Who could have done this? You had to find out.

The last strip had an email on it along with the text, "If this paper has no more puns please email me." You took a picture of it and walked away with your head held high while you tried not to show your cracked dignity. You vowed that moment that you would find the person who was stealing your thunder, no matter what it took.

"Oh, hey Yang," Nora said as she ran past you with a stack of papers in her hand. 

One of them floated to the floor, and you saw that it was another pun sheet. You turned and watched as she skated away, your legs starting up after her as you shouted out, "VALKYRIEEEEE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone's been going around my school putting up papers with puns on it that say "Tearable Puns" and I love it.


	13. Yang and the Case of the Missing Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes missing.

Blake was missing. It didn't hit you until halfway through your second class of the day, the fact that Blake hadn't been in first block, walked with you to second block, or texted you from her class like you usually did all hitting you at once. It all culminated into one fact. Blake was missing. You immediately stood up and excused yourself from class, vaulting your desk and ignoring the professor's complaints as you ran out the door, only stopping long enough to grab your gear. You sprinted across the campus, heading right for the library and busting open the doors, rushing past the woman at the desk telling you something you didn't hear.

You rushed your way through the library, practically running between the shelves as you looked for Blake. You didn't find her there and you rushed out of the library, looking around and rushing for the forest, figuring that's where she's hiding. You stomped your way through it, knockong a few trees in your way down and scaring off a couple hiding in the woods. Still no Blake.

You give a sigh and run your fingers through your hair, wincing in pain as Ember got stuck in your hair. Great. And there's still no Blake. A beeping from your side has you reaching with the hand not stuck to your hair to grab your scroll. You open it and a sleepy looking Blake appears on the screen.

"Blake! You're okay, thank goodness," you say, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm okay," Blake said. "She squinted her eyes at you and asked, "Yang, where are you?"

"I'm uhh, out in the forest," you respond sheepishly. "Where are you?"

"In bed...your hand is stuck in your hair, isn't it," she asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"No problem love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc, since updating the dates on this I've skyrocketed to 550 views. Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate you guys reading. As always feel free to leave a prompt (I'd honestly really appreciate one). Also, you can't tell me that shotgun gloves wouldn't get caught in your hair.


	14. Yang and the Deathclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang breaks Fallout 4.

"God damnit," you shout, watching as your arm falls off and your corpse falls to the ground for the fifth time. You had been ramming your head against this Deathclaw all morning and it had proven fruitless every time. You grumble to yourself about how bullshit the fight was, taking two hits before dying. Somewhere in your head you think that you should probably go grab your Power Armour but another part of you wants to take a more extravagant route.

A plan begins to form in your head.

>>

"And now I present to you, 'The Death of a Deathclaw'," you announce, turning down the lights as you begin the video on the computer screen.

An image of you comes up, standing in a suburban area that'd been extremely worn down. You take a few steps forward and you hear a roar from behind you. You turn around and cock Ember and Cecelia, watching as a Deathclaw rounds the corner. You fire off a few shots at it, stunning it momentarily. This gives you time to run up to it and slam a fist into it's jaw, throwing it back against a house. It jumps back up and growls at you, rushing for you and spreading it's arms to slice you to bits. You cock your fist and let it fly, slamming directly in the center of it's forehead, the head stopping and resting against your fist while the body detatched and fell to the ground.

The video ended and the room fell silent, Ruby began clapping first, Blake picking up after her and Weiss clapping slowly.

"Yang that was amazing," Ruby exclaimed.

"That was pretty cool, how did you do it," Blake asked.

"Well I might have spent the last week creating the character model and gloves, and then I had to record it all, that took a day or two. Then I decided to make a nude model," you say, reaching over and pressing a key on the keyboard, your game opening. Before anyone could react you'd pressed another key, your character becoming nude. Ruby and Weiss both groaned and covered their eyes, turning away and blushing profusely.

Blake just shrugged and said, "At least it's true to the source."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Monday, I'm tired, and I decided to address an issue.


	15. Blake and the Beach (pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special friends show up

"Okay, so, let's look at our options," you begin, starting a fire with the remaining powder from your shells. After they dried they provided a decent source of fuel. "We've been stuck on this island for a week now."

"Yeah."

"No one's even come close to us."

"Yeah."

"And we just used the rest of my gunpowder to make this fire."

"Yup."

"But, we've made a shelter.."

"Yeah.

"We can catch food."

"Yeah."

"And you can start a fire."

"Yeah."

You both fall silent, the short conversation the most you'd said to each other in the past week. It'd been hard to talk, to keep a conversation running, when neither of you knew what to say. You'd been together for months now but it honestly felt like it was so much shorter. Neither of you knew the other that well. You didn't have a clue where she was from, who her parents were, what she really enjoys. She was so reclusive and you wanted to break that shell.

You shivered despite the fire, a cold wind blowing in as the sun started going down outside your makeshift hur, but you ignored it and continued thinking to yourself. At least until you felt someone warm pressing into your side. 

You turned and saw Blake pressed against you. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around her and guided her onto your lap, her legs wrapping around your waist and her face dissapearing against your shoulder as she hid the blush appearing. You wrapped your arms around her and squeezed lightly, assuring her this was fine. 

It was quiet other than the breeze and the crackling of the fire until Blake spoke up. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

She turned her head slightly, looking at your neck while she thought. "For this. I never really gave you an answer when you asked."

"Well you didn't really have to answer, I just felt like I needed to at least give you the option of saying no."

"Did you think I would?"

"I was scared about it, but, no, I didn't think you would...thank you."

"For?"

"Not abandoning me. You could have left me on the beach to die or whatever."

"I would have died too."

"Don't lie for the sake of my pride Blake."

"Alright, alright," she laughed. "I would have missed you though. And I would have had to drag a corpse with four hundred pound boobs somewhere."

"Hey, you like them, don't act like you haven't been staring."

"Welllll..."

You grin and go to kiss her cheek, freezing as she turns her head and your lips connect. It's your first kiss as a couple and you wouldn't lie about it being your first kiss ever if Blake asked you. Your brain unfroze after a moment and you pulled Blake closer to you, and deeper into the kiss. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Heh, I thought I'd broken you there for a minute," she joked.

"Well, you did," you admitted, "that was my-"

You broke off your sentence and trailed off as her ears twitched and her head turned, her body becoming tense as she listened. After a few monents she scrambled off of you and out of the shelter, looking up into the sky as you followed. You stood there for a second before you heard a noise, a distant thumping slowly becoming louder.

"Blake, is that..."

She didn't reply and soon enough you got your answer as a helicopter rounded the corner of the mountain on the island. A helicopter trailing smoke. A helicopter that crashed into the ocean. And followed by an ocean that produced a Ruby and a Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna push the story over 1k views and I just really wanna thank all of you for reading it. Back on the site I used to write on (which shall not ne named because cringing internally) it was a miracle when I got above 100 views. Next chapter should be less serious now that Ruby and Weiss are here.


	16. Blake and the Dumb Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake doesn't appreciate Ruby keeping a dog with them.

Blake gave a sigh as she lay on your bed, the sounds of shuffling coming from below letting her know that it wasn't safe to come down yet. Of course Ruby had a dog. Why would she have anything other than a dog. Life was taunting her, pulling her out of their shared bed and moving her to where the dog couldn't get her. If only they'd never decided that only one person was allowed on the top bunk. Curse their safety rules.

She began climbing down, being as quiet as she could, but quickly stopped and pulled herself up, peering over the edge to see that dumb dog staring up at her with his stupid tongue hanging out and his stupid face and...god damnit why did he look so cute. She sighed at the unfairness of life. She moved back to lay down again, stopping as she heard a whimpering.

With a sigh she poked her head over the edge again, watching as Zwei began wagging his tail. Maybe a dog wasn't so bad, he didn't seem as terrible as all the rest. She cautiously let one hand down, leaning down to where he could reach her hand. He gave it a sniff before licking it and she yanked it back, wiping off the dog slobber. She reached back down and rubbed his head.", climbing down and sitting on the edge of the bed. He leapt up and settled on her lap, panting happily as she stroked his back.

Maybe a dog wasn't the worst thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got lazy and didn't post for today because I'm lacking ideas atm.


	17. Ruby and the Ruined Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets upset about her picnic being ruined.

"GOD DAMNIT," Ruby shouted as she tore through another Beowolf, the top half of the torso rising into the air and decintegrating.

"Uhh, should we help her," Blake asked as you sat off to the side, watching as your sister ran through a crowd of Grimm, howls and screeches sounding as her kill count rose.

"I wouldn't advise that," Weiss said, calmly watching as Ruby beheaded a Creep.

"Why," you ask her.

"Well Ruby might be on her period," Weiss said, picking up a sandwich and biting into it.

You picked another one up and bit into it, a ham and cheese with mustard, as some Grimm flew over your head. Blake watched the fight for a few more moments before pulling the basket over and pulling out some tuna. The three of you sat and watched as Ruby demolished the Grimm that dared to invade on the picnic she had worked so hard on.

Man you had a badass sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So keeping with the trend of jumping time within this universe, would you guys rather see Blake and Yang getting together first or Ruby and Weiss?
> 
> Edit 3/11/16: So this fic has now been going for a month now and I'm proud to say that it's a miracle I've actually kept consistent updates. I'm currently working on an original work so be prepared to see a link to it at the end of every chapter once I get it up.


	18. Ruby and the Case of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby enjoyes an afternoon with her love.

“Hey,” Ruby murmured as she sleepily leaned against the girl sitting next to her.

“Yes,” she replied, wrapping an arm around Ruby.

Ruby leaned further into her, enjoying the coldness of her slim form. “Do you think anyone would mind that we're a couple?”

The grip on Ruby tightens and she asks, “Who has a problem with us being together?”

Ruby looks up and grimances as she says, “Weiss.”

Penny looks down as her with a slightly pained expression. “There is only one way to solve this issue.”

Penny stands up and looks at Ruby before she begins morphing into an Apache Attack Helicopter, taking off quickly and flying for the dorms while Ruby watches, sighing wistfully while whispering, “Come back safe my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of an update yesterday, I just didn't ever get around to writing it. Because of that you guys get this gem and next part of Blake and the Beach. Here's the most requested chapter out of the two I offered on Thursday.


	19. Blake and the Beach (pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has to deal with the Neverland Girls and Captain Yang.

"Blake," you say holding out your hand.

"Yes Yang," she sighs wearily.

"That's Captain Yang," you reply, "and give my my telescope."

"We don't ha-"

"Shhhhh, give me my telescope," you interrupt her.

"Yes Captain Yang," she sighs, climbing into your hand.

You lift her up above your head, "What do you see Blake?"

"I see a Ruby heading this way, and she's carrying a cloak full of coconuts," Blake informs you.

You only get half a second to understand what Blake said before a coconut slams to the ground at your feet. You throw Blake over your shoulder and take off running while coconuts rain down around you.

"Ruby please try not to hit me," Blake said calmy, a faint, "Okay," reaching you as more coconuts landed at your feet.

You took cover under a tree, your breath heaving as you searched for the traitorous Ruby Rose. You heard a shuffling from above and moved just in time for another coconut to land where you'd been. You take off running again, wondering how many coconuts she could possibly have. They begin coming harder as you get closer to your shelter, still nothing more than a wooden hut barely held together when you feel a coconut strike the back of your leg, making you stagger for a step. That was all Ruby needed, coconuts raining down on you and making you fall, throwing Blake to safety as more coconuts rained down upon you, covering you in a mountain of them. It was getting hard to breathe. All you saw were coconuts. The world was now just coconuts. Coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter of the day and now I feel so drained *brain melts* accounting isn't helping with the actual work I did this morning, too many debits and credits.


	20. Yang and the Case of the Missing Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes searching for her mom.

It was hard seeing dad like this. Ever since Summer had passed he'd just moped around the house. It was hard on you too, not having her around, but you stayed strong because Ruby needed you. You cried of course, and Ruby had her own little moment when she'd been told that mom wasn't coming back home from her mission, but you tried not ro show it around the other two. Dad, on the other hand, sat on the couch with a picture of her in one hand, and a tub of ice cream in the other. It wasn't the prettiest of pictures and you tried your best to keep it from affecting Ruby as she struggled to deal with the sudden loss of mom.

You tried your best to help Ruby get through it, reading her plenty of books and telling her all the tales you could as you explored the forest nearby, pretending to be heroes and huntresses and basically anything else you could come up with to keep her preoccupied. It was rough and every moment of it just reminded you of what you wouldn't get back. The nights were the hardest, spent curled up in your bed crying your eyes out as you remembered all the moments you and Summer had spent togethat.

If this was what being a parent was like you never wanted to have kids.

One day, about two weeks after Summer had passed, you heard your dad calling for you from the living room. Upon entering your noticed that he looked...different. You couldn't tell how but there was definitely a change. As you walked closer it became clear what had changed, he wasn't sunk back into the couch with his regrets, his face no longer buried in a tub of vanilla ice cream. He motioned for you to sit on the couch next to him and you obliged.

"Yang, honey, I have something to tell you. You know that Summer loved you very much right," he asked, waiting for you to nod your head before he continued. "Well...there's no easy way to say this, but, Summer's not your actual mother honey."

You were quiet for a second before saying, "Of course she's my mommy, just like you're my daddy."

Tears formed in his eyes and he sniffled before wiping his eyes and picking up a picture from the table beside him. "Yang, tell me who these people are to you," he told you, holding it out to you.

You take it from him and look at it. It's a picture of four people, you can name three of them without any trouble, and you tell your dad, "That's you, mommy, and uncle Qrow."

"And who's the fourth person honey?"

You purse your lips in concentration as you try to think about who it could be before finally admitting defeat and telling your dad you had no clue who she was.

"That, honey, is Raven Branwen, your real mother. She left when you were just a little baby and Summer helped me take care of you in her absence. It wasn't easy, especially with a rowdy little girl like you," he said, tousling your hair with a smile as you stuck your tounge out at him. "I don't know why she left or where she went but I felt like this was a good time to tell you that your mom is still out there somewhere."

You were silent for a few minutes, looking at the picture of your mother and taking in all the details of her, her pale skin and black hair a stark contrast to your dad's tan skin and blonde hair. You finally speak up, "Is she also Ruby's mom?"

"That would make things a lot easier on her in the long run, but no, Summer is her real mother and there's sadly nothing we can do to get rid of the hole she's left us," your dad said, looking downtrodden.

You don't say anything else, you just lay your head on his shoulder and stay there, looking at the picture and imagining...your mom. That felt weird to think about, that this random woman, and not Summer, was your mom, but you suppose that it's how you should think of her.

"What was she like," you ask.

He seemed to get lost in thought as he began to think, "Raven was...different. Where everyone else saw a roadblock, she saw another opportunity to prove herself. She would never give up, she was always striving forward, always looking to make her way through the world and find...whatever she was looking for."

"Do you know what she was looking for," you asked.

"...no. Your mother never shared much with me. We had moments and we were close but..."

"Well was she a good mommy?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sure she would have been." As if anticipating your next question he said, "She left before you were even a year old. And...I don't know why."

"Well, maybe she'll come back."

Dad didn't respond to that. You leaned against him and continued looking at the picture in your hands. Your mom...

You still had a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo....yeah :| I kinda legitimately died on the internet, or at least my activity on this site dived sharply. This is why I don't post my little scribbles places because people begin expecting things and then I dissappear and I just boathtggtfh, am sorry for everyone who had to deal with me just leaving like that. I would like to say that I'm back and staying but I can only promise I will try and not let procrastination get the best of me. I honestly missed writing and I tried a couple of times to write the next chapter for this but it kept getting scrapped. Like a lot of times. As in there's about 30 documents in my Google Docs trash can that I went through before just getting rid of it. So you all get this instead, hooray? Again I'm sorry and I'll try better to write.
> 
> On the bright side chapters shouldn't be as short due to me no longer being rushed in school because I graduated! And turned 18 on Monday. Real life is scary as fuck like wow, there's almost no memes in the real world, I feel like I'm drowning when I don't see a crowd of Dat Boi's rolling down the street. At this point I'm rambling because I don't want to go to bed so here, have this chapter finally.
> 
> TL;DR: I'm back???? Maybe future chapters??? Real life isn't full of memes?????????
> 
> Post Writing Thoughts: I've spent three days writing and editing this and it's still nowhere near what I want to convey or set up or anything and I just ughhhhhh is this how I always felt because I want so much more from thissssss. I used a combination of that episode from Volume 2 where Yang convinces Blake to go to the dance and Red Like Roses to write this because originally Ruby was just kinda mentioned in passing but now she's got an actual part in the next chapter so woo. And I do say next chapter because I wanna do another part to this. I know there's no Blake but I feel like dropping something and this is kinda really on my mind so yeah. Deal with like a week of moody childhood Yang anctics and we'll wind our way back to Blake. On another note, if you're playing Town of Salem and you run into a cat pun enthusiast Yang Xiao Long that's totally me and you shouldn't kill me beclaws my cat puns are legit the best.


	21. The Rough and Tumble Life of Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang deals with the aftermath of the fall of Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too special, just angsty Yang being angsty and dealing with angst.

The first day you woke up was arguably the easiest and the hardest day to deal with after the fall of Beacon. You woke up screaming as you abruptly sat up, and not just screaming, but screaming out a name. Her name.

Blake.

You looked around at where you were as the scream died on your lips, footsteps rushing to where you were as you breathed heavily, taking in the sight of your room you hadn't even thought about in a good three months.

Taiyang busted in the room, taking in the sight of you sitting in bed just staring at everything with what you only guessed was a look of confusion on your face. 

He stood there for a moment before walking over and crouching down next to your bed, looking up at you with tears in his eyes. You began to tear up as well as it all came back. The tournament, the Grimm, the Atlas soldiers, Blake.

A dull throbbing made your eyes clear up long enough for you to notice you hadn't made it out of it all unscathed. It didn't really register until Taiyang tried to say something. You didn't really understand what he was saying as tears filled your eyes, his words just washing over you as tears began to fall once you fully understood just what had happened in those moments before you wound up here.

You felt a hand on your leg and you looked into the pained face of Taiyang, trying desperately to reach you. You managed to make out something about being okay, and you shook your head no as a sob escaped your throat. His look changed and he nodded softly, saying something else that didn't quite reach you before he stood up and walked out of the room.

You lay back down and closed your eyes, catching sight of someone standing at your door before you turned over. You didn't really want to see anyone right now.

You were awaken by the voices of Qrow and the whispered tone of what you figured was Sun the next morning.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to say anything if we think she's coming back...yeah, I understand but..." There was a sigh before you heard his footsteps enter the room as another pair walked away, and the creaking of a chair as someone sat in it.

You slowly rolled over, your eyes meeting Qrow's, a question burning in your head that you didn't want to voice.

He gave a sigh before leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees and simply saying, "Blake left." You slowly nodded, letting that sink in as you just looked at him. "Vale is alright, everything is under control there but...Beacon's a bit of a different story. There was a...it wasn't a normal Grimm, and Ruby did a pretty good number on it, it's currently petrified on the side of the school, but it keeps pulling in more and more Grimm. It's becoming more and more difficult to keep them in check."

"Where's Weiss," you ask, your throat sore.

"Her father showed up a little after the tower went down and took her back to Atlas. As of right now there's nothing anyone can do. Everyone's trying their best to hold up but it's not looking real pretty."

You silently nod, turning onto your back and looking up at the ceiling, tracing the familiar paint tracks as everything settled into place.

"Hey, what do you want to eat? Taiyang is buying," he tried, a small smile gracing his face as you pointed out how flat his joke fell. You settled on a few crackers and slowly munched on them as you gazed out the window, watching as the leaves fell from the trees.

Things were wrong, they were very wrong, and they weren't going to get better anytime soon. You let the tears come as thoughts of everything you'd lost took you to sleep.

You had a nightmare that night. The streets were full of fire, screams, and the howls of Grimm and humans, all mingling to turn your home into a hellish expanse. You rushed through them, trying in vain to help as best you could, executing Grimm and sending people to the safe haven, hoping they'd make it but knowing deep down that they were only a corner away from meeting death. And during it all, a mantra ran through your head. You had to find her. You couldn't lose her, not after all this. You couldn't let her go.

Then you heard her scream, and you felt every hair on your body rise. You turned in slow motion, catching sight of her laying on the ground, a blade rammed into her side and blood spilling from the wound as it was yanked out. Your eyes darted upwards, to that horrifying mask. The eyes glowed red and the face underneath it bore a hideous smirk, taunting you and begging for you to come and try something. A scream erupted from you and you felt as though you were burning up as you broke out in a sprint for him. No, for it. This wasn't a person, it was a monster. You leapt upwards, cocking your fist back and getting ready to bring it down, watching in slow motion as the sword left it's sheath, rising upwards and slicing through your arm. And through it all the smirk never left his face. Before you could even release a shout you hit the ground, slamming your forehead into the concrete and blacking out.

You had another two days before Ruby woke up, filled with lying in bed and sulking, munching on crackers until Taiyang made you actually eat something. After your conversation with Ruby, she didn't really talk to you for a bit. Pretty soon after that Qrow left, saying something about a trail in Haven. Taiyang came and checked on you, commenting on how worried he was for you, how you should go outside, how you should do this, do that. Eventually you just started going outside to get away, watching as the last of the leaves drifted down from the trees. The cold began to seep in, greater and greater, day by day until finally snow began to fall. No one rejoiced though. It felt...hollow. There wasn't a smile of wonder on Ruby's face as she excitedly put on boots and gloves, only a sad expression as she sat in the armchair, watching it fall and tracking flakes as they lazily drifted down.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren visited, bringing food and occasional gifts with them, trying to help out as best as they could. It hurt at first, the three of them bringing Pyrrha to the forefront of your mind and reminding you of just how much you were able to help during everything that happened. Everyone tried to tell you that it wasn't your fault and that you tried your hardest, but you knew they were just trying to make up for the fact that you'd lost your arm. You agreed with them to get them to stop trying to cheer you up, allowing thoughts of your failure accompany you into your dreams, where you watched your failure over and over, night after night, desperately wishing to fix your mistake.

Ruby left only a month after that, leaving a note for her and Taiyang explaining that her, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were going to Haven. Taiyang ran outside searching for a good hour but they were long gone. The next few days were quiet. The sound of crying and the creaking of the house being the only things you could make out.

The snow began to clear up and you took the chance to get outside, walking around and stretching your legs, taking in the shallow sunlight and the quiet crunch of snow under your boots. You had been trying to get used to using your left hand but it still felt awkward trying to do things with it. You picked up a stick and began whapping at a tree with it, the branch breaking as you wasted time doing nothing. That's all you were good for now of course, you couldn't do anything with this arm. You couldn't write, you couldn't fight, you couldn't even keep your balance a good amount of the time. You felt defeated and useless.

You took the stick and drew a shitty recreation of the mask haunting your dreams, jumping when you heard Qrow speak up behind you.

"Is that why you scream at night," he asked.

"Yeah, this is the mask he was wearing," you replied.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"No."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Firecracker, I know you're not just going to sit here and sulk."

"What do you know," you asked furiously, turning around to find no one there.

You sat down heavily next to the mask, putting your head in your hands, and sighing shakily, before trying to pull yourself back together. You couldn't let yourself fall apart now, not after all this. You stood up after a while and brushed yourself off, heading back inside.

You steadily worked on your handwriting after that, trying to make it somewhat legible. You spent somewhere between 30 minutes to an hour a day, just writing and writing and writing, putting down all your thoughts. After two weeks, it felt oddly satisfying, going back and watching your handwriting progress from nearly undecipherable scribbles to something almost like words. It gave you a little motivation to try and do something else.

You decided to go outside again finally, the cold wind nipping at the skin not covered by your shirt as you began to stretch and lean, trying to keep your balance as you practiced pose after pose. You finally collapsed into a panting, sweaty mess after two hours, satisfied with all that you had done today. Taiyang came out with a smile on his face, bringing with him a cold glass of water and a pitcher of tea.

"Hey there, nice to see you out and about he said," handing you the glass of water as he sat, watching as you drained it before he filled it with tea.

You thanked him, taking small sips of your tea as you said, "I've decided I'm done sulking. I'm going to try and get stronger, to try and learn to live like this."

"I'm proud of you."

"Do you think she'll come back."

"They'll all come back when they're ready, until then all we can do is try and stay strong. Right?"

"Yeah," you said, looking off into the distance.

The next month went by slowly, your days filled with training and practicing, trying to get used to the situation you were in. Your balance improved, your handwriting got better, and you slowly got better at doing things with one hand. You could now, with some difficulty, make more shells for Ember, wield her confidently again, and take care of yourself without having to call for Taiyang for help making a sandwich. You were making progress and it felt good. The nightmare began to come less frequently and even now, with that mask in your mind, it's only a stepping stone to becoming better. You felt like you were doing good, like you were getting better, mentally and physically.

You were going to be alright.

Yang Xiao Long was going to be just fine, and you would be damned if you let anyone take that from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So post writing notes: Still kinda stuck on Yang dealing with issues, except this time you don't have to wait for another part because it's all here. Yang is on the road to recovery and I'm genuinely happy with how this chapter turned out. I honestly wish that this was how canon would actually play out but I know that we're probably gonna have a mopey Yang for a good part of Volume 4. That honestly makes me really happy I wrote this because I need to have some universe where she's on her way back to being her old self. The nexh chapter is going to be a continuation of the last one and probably the conclusion on that so after that I'll get back to meaningless fluffs that almost make you wanna gag because god that's so fucking adorable. Promise. Maybe. Probably.


End file.
